Advanced mobile terminals perform composite or diversified functions. With diversified multimedia functions, mobile terminals have become convergence terminals. Such a mobile terminal has unique identification information to receive communication services. During an initial setting mode, a mobile terminal registers authentication information, and then registers identification information on the basis of the registered authentication information.
However, a high-end mobile terminal with diversified functions may become a target of theft. In a stolen or lost mobile terminal, pre-registered authentication information and identification information are erased through initialization, and new authentication information and identification information are registered through an initial setting mode. Hence, a stolen mobile terminal prevented from receiving communication services using newly registered identification information.